


Finders Keepers and Baby Castiel

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Multi, Religious Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Being slingshot into another world Castiel has no memory before he grew out of fledgling. With no memories of what happened as a full-grown Angel, he's found by Lucifer and well, Lucifer thinks it fair, he found him, he gets to keep the baby angel.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	Finders Keepers and Baby Castiel

“Cass, Lookout!” 

The blast sent Castiel flying backward into what felt like a wall. An odd cold sensation filled his body as he landed hard on the floor. Looking up he blinked trying to heal his eyes back into focus when there was a shout. 

“Cassie, move!” 

“Balthazar, wait!” 

Boom. 

The world slowed down with wave after wave of pure light pulsing over them. Castiel covered himself with his wings yelling in pain. Michael and Lucifer once again fighting. After everything, after all those years they just kept on battling. Wings burning from the power of the four archangels were going to kill him like this. 

Suddenly he was falling, wings burned too much to open or fly. Eyes still unhealed Castiel waited to hit the ground. With the pain, the falling Castiel lost consciousness.

\--

“What the world is that?’ Lucifer stared at the small pile on the ground. Walking over with his cigarette in his fingers. There in the middle of the back of his nightclub was a small bundle. Walking over he tapped it with his foot. “Are you dead? Hm, you look like it,” 

The bundle bleary moved, feathers shivering for a small second. Frowning he leaned down to touch the feathers moving his hand back for a moment. Putting them back down there was s small pulse that he’d recognize anywhere. 

“An angel? Now, what are you doing down here,” Flicking the cigarette Lucifer moved the burned wings, the smell of a battle reeking off this tiny body. “What in the world was a fledgling doing in such a grand battle? Oh, look at you. Did know Dad was making new ones so soon. Guess he got bored, hm?” 

The fledgling was covered in soot, probably from his wings, they must have been in a vessel when they were fighting because the clothes were way too big for them. Moving the singed wings away Lucifer hummed picking up the tiny thing. 

“Oh, I bet keeping you for a little while will piss off the old man, wouldn’t it?” The tiny thing whined opening one eye. It was severely damaged. “Who in the world were you trying to beat. Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

Putting his hands on the burned body letting it heal. If anything, he needed it alive. Not like he cared, no, just needed something that would run in his car. He just got it cleaned no sense in have a burned angel smell in it. Holding it out to look it over he nodded. 

“That will do,” setting the small angel down he looked over it. “So, what is your name?” 

The little angel swayed on his feet looking up at Lucifer still dazed. “Brother?” 

“Oh, that refreshing,” Been a while since he had been called that. “Now, then who tell me your name.” 

Swaying worse the angel stumbled onto his knees shaking. For a second Lucifer thought it was because of him. How interesting, what other stories would they talk about him up there. And more so was he the most popular one? Oh, of course, he had to be1 Smirking he leaned down looking over the tiny thing. 

This didn’t appear to be a trap. If had been why send what was little baby angel? What was the point in that? And maybe if he just checked to see who had tried to barbecue the thing, he could know what was coming. 

Reaching down he touched the other’s wings feeling something off with him. Picking him up Lucifer looked him over. Well, if the fledgling had known who he was maybe he also had some news of what was going up top. 

“Shall we get going then? I do say, you don’t say much, do you, little one?” 

Instead of answering the blue-eyed baby angel went limp. Checking Lucifer frowned before nodded. Welp, look like he was alive. Heading off towards his car he set setting the angel next to him. The tiny thing fit curled up in the passenger seat. 

\--

“What do you mean you just brought him with you.” 

“Yes, well you see, I wanted to know what’s going on up there and since he fell or got caught ins some for of big wing showdown, I thought once he wakes up, he can tell me some information.” 

“Why is he on your passenger seat?” 

“Well, he passed out.” Looking at the tiny body he patted the wings. “Isn’t he adorable? Probably knows all kinds of fun secrets he can tell me.” 

“And what makes you think he’s going to tell you?” Chole frowned hands on her hips. 

“Oh, he’s young, innocent and probably a talker, all that,” 

A groan was heard from the passenger seat as they both looked like the angel sat up blinking. He looked at Chole fist blinking at her slowly trying to figure out who she was and where he was. 

“Hello,” She smiled. “What’s your name?” 

“…Castiel…” 

“Castiel?! Is that you?!” Reaching over to check over the angel, what in the world had caused him to revert to baby angel phase “What in the world happened to you-?”

Pausing at the baby angel flinched violently seeing him holding up one arm to cover his face and the other out as if he were going to smite him. Pausing he blinked. Damn, he knew he hadn’t seen his younger brother in a while, but what in his hell we’re they are telling him. 

“Oh, come now, if I wanted to smite you, I would have.” He chucked, hiding the small tint of something in inside. Putting his hand on the other’s black hair he ruffled the little soft strange when there was a flash of memory of someone, someone who had his powers burned as the young angel with no mercy and twinge of fear. “What in the- this is not my Cass,” 

“What?” 

“I think he came from another universe.” 

“Oh, come on,” Chole frowned. “Really? That’s what you’re going for?” 

“I mean it makes sense. Well, I guess there is only one thing to do,” Lucifer stared at the scared angel. “I’m going to keep him.” 

“Oh my god,” 

“Devil, actually,” Smirking Lucifer patted Castiel’s head. “This is going to be fun, isn’t it, Cassie?”


End file.
